RKO's Baby
by XxAubreeAshesxX
Summary: When Randy's past come's back to bite him, he is left with a 3 year old daughter he hasd to take care of. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Randy's POV_

"_You can't just fucking drop this kid on me! What the fuck do I look like? I'm not fit to be a father! I travel the globe and wrestle for a living and you expect me to look after a fucking 3 year old? Brittni this kid is going to a foster home! I can't do this, does she even know who I fucking am?" She looked at me hopefully, "Randy I'm fucking sorry but I can't do I really can't and it's best that you raise her, she's better off with you rather than me. But I promise you it'll be okay. There's people here who have kids and will help you. She knows who you are. We watch you on TV ALL the time. She wont even walk away when you're onscreen." I slightly wanted to do I wanna hear my first child call me daddy….Randy snap the fuck out of it what the fuck are you thinking, you're not thinking! _

"_O-okay, I'll do it." She smiled kissed my cheek and handed the small child to me. "I promise I'll be back and you wont have to worry about her anymore." Brittni handed me a duffle bag and hugged me. "All her toys, clothes, sippy cups, and clothes are in there. Make sure you take care of my-our baby Randy, I have faith in you sweetie. Oh and she can talk some and she's very open to new people. She prefers to be called Ana instead of Analisa." _

_I nodded my head. "See you later Britt." She kissed Ana's head and nodded at me. When she walked out I could've swore I saw a tear run down her cheek. But if she was honestly sad she would've took the kid with her. Whatever, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Ana shuffled in my arms, her eyes widened, "Where mama go?" He big blue eyes filled with fear and sadness. "Mama went on a trip sweetie. She'll be back soon." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Dada I hungy." Okay…she does know who I am. "Okay sweetie, daddy'll get you something to eat, whatcha want?" Her eyes lit up, "I get to wick?" I nodded. "Oh, me want pizza, wench wies, bwead stick, wicken nugget, oh and weet tea!" I laughed at her excitement, "You're a hungry little lady huh?" She closed her eyes and nodded her head matter-of-factly. "I no little. I big girl. I big as wole wide world!" She giggled evilly. "Okay Ana I'll keep that in mind."_

_Angie's POV_

_I walked down the hall. I was ready to surprise my boyfriend of a year. I was with my mom for a month. She fell ill but now she's all better. I tomorrow would be exactly a year since we've been together. I missed him a ton while I was gone. I'm surprised he didn't call me today. He always calls me. I fixed my hair, I'm getting tired of the black and red…I need a change. Any who, I wore my black leather pants, a low cut red tank top that read 'Metallica', a leather jacket, and a pair of black and red feather earrings. Randy loved this outfit on me. He said it made me look dominant. I stopped at the door and took deep breath. "Ready or not Angie…" I mumbled to myself. I twisted the knob and walked in. He was standing looking down. I didn't even bother to see what he was looking at. He looked in my direction and smiled. I ran and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I locked my heels together and put my head in Randy's neck, talking in the smell of his cologne. I started to cry and I kissed his neck. "Baby, I missed you." I said and pulled back. I kissed him and held on to him a little tighter. "I missed you too sweetie. Don't cry. I'm here." He swayed back and forth, calming me. "I love you Randy." I said looking him in the eyes. "I love you too Ang, but there's something I need to tell you." I stiffened up and hopped off of him. Oh no, did he cheat on me, is there someone else? Is he leaving me? Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? Dammit Angie you're grown! _

"What?" He nodded at something behind me, whatever it was it was down low. I turned around and looked down at a little girl. She had deep blue eyes and jet black hair. I crouched down next to her wondering who she was. "Hi princess. What's your name?" She smiled at me. "Hola, my name's Analisa Naomi Rodriguez-Orton." She finished of with a huge smile. I started smiling but I felt my naturally tan skin going pale. _Did she just say her last name was Orton?_

"Hola mi nombre es Angie, ¿Hablas Español?" _(Hello, my name is Angie, do you speak Spanish?) _She nodded. "Mi mamá es Espanola." _(My mom is Spanish.) _"Mi papá es Español." _(My dad is Spanish)_

I stood up and looked in Randy's direction. "She's your…" I trailed off and he nodded. "Baby I hope this doesn't tear us apart. I love-" I put my lips to his. "I love you too. Lets get back to the hotel." He smiled and bent down to pick up Analisa. She's a damn cute little girl. She cuddled into his side and closed her eyes.

We were laying in the hotel bed and Randy had his arms wrapped around me. Analisa was in the other room in the bed. ."Baby, I'm sorry. Brittni just like came here and dropped her off but she's gonna be back to get her soon." I rubbed circles on his bare chest. "Babe, it's okay. I'll stick by your side. My mom says she wants to see you for Thanksgiving. You know she loves you. If you weren't with me I'm afraid you'd be with her." Randy chuckled. "Babe, your mom is amazing." I leaned up and kissed his neck, biting at it a little. "Mmhhmmm, we, oh that feels good." I straddled his waist and moaned when he ran his cold, rough hands up and down my back. Then we saw a light coming through the door and a little figure waddled in. "Dada I no sweep. I scared." I hurriedly rolled off him and he picked her up and laid her in between us. "Angie, you hug me?" "Okay sweetie." I said scooting closer to her and wrapping my arms around her small frame.

"Dada, nighty night. I luh you." "Night, I love you too babes."

She moved closer to me. "I luh you Angie." "I luh you too Ana."

Randy's POV

I woke up in the morning and saw the bed was empty. I quickly threw back the blanket and walked into the front room of the hotel room. I saw Angie and Ana sitting on the couch watching cartoons and eating sausage biscuits and drinking orange juice. "Good morning Randy." I smiled. "Morning lovely. And good morning gorgeous." "Mornin Dada. Angie take me McDonalds dis morning and gots us bweakfast." She picked up an egg, steak, and cheese bagel and handed it to me. "Thanks gorgeous." I kissed her head. Maybe I can take care of a 3 year old.

I sat on the couch next to Angie. "Vince is giving me a new storyline today. It's with John and shit. I gotta train to day, could you come down to the gym with me?" She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Tonight's the house show so we can go home and we can go to my moms house. Ana wanna go meet grandma and grandpa." She looked up and nodded quickly. "I gonna luh them and give them hug and kiss." I smiled. I have the cutest kid ever.

_**Hope you like it, review and tell me how you feel about it(= next chapter should be up soon. **_

_**~XOXO Aubree**_


	2. Chapter 2

Randy's POV

I sat down with Ana in my lap. "You gonna teach daddy Spanish?" She nodded. "Dada no know Spanish?" I shook my head. "But you princess, are gonna teach me." Angie sat on the chair across from us. All morning she looked sad.

"Princess, go in the room and color." "Otay dada I go color." She hopped off my knee and ran into the bedroom. I stood to my feet and pulled Angie out of the chair, wrapping my arms around her waist and making her look at me.

"Ang, what's the matter?" She looked as if she wanted to cry. "I uh, Randy, I'm scared." "Why are you scared, there's nothing to be scared of." I saw a tear run down her cheek and then they started coming freely.

I took my thumb and ran it across her cheek.

"Randy, what happens when Ana's mom comes back? What if sh-she wants you back. So you her and Ana could be a family. I don't know what I would do with myself if you left me. I can't stand the thought of it." I shook my head and pulled he body closer to mine.

"Stop stressing yourself out Angelia. that's never gonna happen. If I had the choice of you or her, I'd pick you any day. And today is our one year anniversary so get happy, get excited. We've made it through a year Ang and we can only go up from here.

Angie's POV

I walked down the hall hand in hand with Randy while he held Analisa. We stopped at Vince's door.

"Come in!" He shouted. We walked in and took a seat. "Now who's this little angel?" He asked and smiled and Ana walked up to him and took one of his rubber bands.

"My name Analisa Naomi Rodriguez-Orton. What your name misser?" She said stretching the rubber band. "Ana, put it back." Randy said sternly. Vince shook his head, "She can keep it. Sweetie, my name is Vincent McMahon, but you can call me Vince."

She smiled and put her hands up in the air, "Up." He picked her up and put her on his knee.

"Okay, Randy, I'm gonna put you I a storyline with John. You're gonna be competing for the love of a diva." "Which one?" He chuckled "Kelly. There's gonna be dome onscreen kissing and stuff, but nothing really serious." Once he said that I cringed.

I _**HATE**_ Kelly. Stupid blonde whore. But I didn't let it be seen that I was upset. "Okay." Randy said nodding his head slowly.

Randy's POV

We went to the locker room to prepare for tonight. I can't believe he put Kelly in the storyline. I wish he would've said anyone but Kelly. Me and her aren't a good mix. Not after that night…

_(THAT NIGHT)- I was at the bar, drowning my misery in beer. I knew I was heavily intoxicated. I was so depressed. Angie left to go home to tend to her mother. And I missed her like no other. Kelly came waltzing up to me. Damn she looked so good tonight. Damn it Randy, what're you thinking._

"_Hey Randy, you need to go back to the hotel room, let me help you." You could tell by her voice that she wasn't anywhere close to being drunk. _

"_O-okay." I slurred. _

_She took one of my arms and put it around her shoulder, dragging me along with her. Once we got to the room I opened the door and she walked in. I walked back to the bed and flopped on it. _

"_Kelly, what're you dooooooooooooooooing?" I slurred as she climbed in my bed. _

"_I'm gonna make you feel better sweetie." She said and started tripping off her clothes._

Angie POV

I walked down the halls of the arena with Ana on my hip, I was surprised no one asked about her yet. "Do you miss your mommy Ana?" She nodded and put her head in the crook of my neck. "What do you miss about her."

"Mommy always take me shopping and mommy make me papas fritas."

"Mi papá siempre me hacía las papas fritas." _(My dad always made me French fries.) _She giggled and held me tighter. "Usted me hace papas fritas francés como mamá?" _(You make me French fries like mommy?) _"Sí bebé." _(Yes baby)._

_I walked around the corner and saw Kelly. She walked up to me and pushed me. "I'm holding a kid, WATCH IT!" She pushed me up against a near by wall. _

I put Ana down and tied my hair up. I pushed Kelly back. "Watch it you bimbo!" "Oh sweetie Randy watched me _**ALL**_ night long." "Excuse me?" She giggled and walked up close to me. "You heard me, me and Randy got it on." My blood began to boil and I saw red.

"En primer lugar, de regreso de una puta vez. En segundo lugar voy a hacerte daño. En tercer lugar, Randy nunca poner un dedo sobre usted teniendo en cuenta que odia a su coraje!" _(First, back the fuck up. Secondly I will hurt you. Third, Randy would never lay a finger on you given that hates your guts!)_

"Speak English you slut." In the background I could here Ana crying. I snapped out of my anger and went to pick her up. "It's okay." I cooed rubbing her back and walking away before I did something I would regret.

I walked up to Randy's locker room and walked up to him. "Hey babe." He leaned in to kiss me and I pulled back. "What's the matter sweets." I glared at him.

"Did you cheat on me with Kelly?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "No..well yeah." That's all I needed to hear before I put Ana down and walked up closer to him. "When we go home, we need to have a long talk." I said and walked out to sit in the car.


End file.
